


you were begging me "please don't stop!"

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gaming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only thing that could be better,”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Is if you were fellating me right now.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>basically Dan blows Arin</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were begging me "please don't stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://enticingthorn.tumblr.com/post/106629059457/zero-apologies-here-i-made-it-sound-like-arin-and)
> 
> I heard this edited clip a week or so ago and fucking loved it. I reblogged it and then had to go back and save it in my drafts so I could keep relistening to it and I knew that I would end up writing something based on it eventually. It's really well edited and hot as fuck so hopefully this fic inspired by it is just as hot.
> 
> Also writing "sweatpants" was weird because here in good ol' England we call them jogging bottoms or joggers. Obviously jogging bottoms doesn't sound as appealing so sweatpants it was was, although I still wrote "sofa" instead of "couch". Force of habit because I worry I won't spell couch correctly.
> 
> Title from _Fuck U Over_ by The Summer Set

It started off as a joke, as cliché as the statement sounds. They were both in the Grump room recording some episodes, bodies lazily slumped against the sofa as banter was easily thrown back and forth. Arin was concentrating on the game in front of him, fingers moving rapidly on the consol controller while he worried his lower lip between his teeth. Dan made another comment, something about the game that Arin didn’t quite catch and his concentration slipped, his character in the game sliding off a cliff and falling to their demise. More than a little frustrated, Arin sat up and shouted, “Dammit!” before slouching back into the sofa, ignoring the familiar laughter coming from Dan at his side.

“Oh dude,” Dan said through slips of uncontrolled laughter.

“I can’t do it Dan,” Arin said, sounding like a perpetual child. Dan subsided his laughter in order to consol Arin, resting his arm on the back of the sofa and resting his cheek in his hand as he looked down at his sulking friend.

“Come on dude, give it one more shot,” he coaxed, staring down at his friend until Arin sighed and sat up a little straighter, grabbing the controller from where it had fallen onto the sofa cushion between them. He repositioned himself until he was comfortable and began moving the character again, sending them back through their digital world to complete their quest for something or other.

It was quiet for a moment before Arin piped up, his eyes still focused on the screen in front of them, “The only thing that could be better,”

“Yes?”

“Is if you were fellating me right now.”

Dan burst into a fit of giggles, sputtering out, “C'mon dude,” which trailed into more laughter. Arin smiled next to him, eyes still watching the screen in front of them as his character continued to move across its digital landscape.

“Dude, video games and a bj,” he said, smile widening into a lopsided grin as Dan laughed beside him.

“I agree, it's the best,” Dan acknowledged, chuckling again while trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Arin continued to play the game for a moment longer before he died again and gave a frustrated sigh.

“Next time on Game Grumps,” he said, reaching over to stop the recording before Dan spoke, stopping Arin in his tracks.

“Let’s do it,” he said almost giddily, a grin forming so wide on his face that he was biting at his lower lip to stop himself. Arin cocked an eyebrow in question, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“What? You want to give me a bj?” he asked, hovering between being seated on the sofa and switching off the microphone to end their recording session. Dan looked over and jokingly winked at him, still trying to bite back his smile. Arin rolled his eyes stated, “Oh, it's going to be fun.”

Dan eagerly replied, “Let's do it,” and Arin repeated himself, smiling when Dan replied more enthusiastically, “Let’s do it!”

Switching off the recording, Arin pencilled down when they stopped recording the episodes and got up to look through their collection of games. He wanted to play something interesting and challenging but not something where he had to continue to progress and complete stuff. Just something light and open that he could play but not focus on. When he finally found a game fitting his description, he went over and switched out the previous game he had been playing, placing it back into its case before sliding the new game into the game consol. He returned to his seat on the sofa, slumping back down into his previous position and grabbing the controller.

As they waited for the game to load, Arin slowly reached down and began to palm himself through his sweatpants. Dan didn’t take notice at first, eyes watching the loading screen as the main menu for the game loaded and then burst into colour on screen. It wasn’t until he glanced over towards Arin that he saw what he was doing and he sucked in a sharp breath. Arin was palming himself lightly through his sweatpants, fingers cupped around his junk and thumb slowly circling and pressing down onto the tent in his pants. He wasn’t looking at Dan as he did this but he eventually glanced over to see Dan leaning closer and staring down at his crotch.

He continued to palm himself, getting himself as hard as he could while Dan watched in curious bewilderment. When Arin finally stopped, thumb stilling its previous actions, Dan looked up to meet Arin’s gaze and this time it was Arin’s turn to suck in a sharp breath at the undisguised desire in the other mans eyes. Dan was a lot closer than Arin originally thought he was, and from this close Arin could see the flush on his cheeks, could practically feel the heat radiating from him. Swallowing quickly, he managed to murmur out, “Wanna try?” and watched as Dan processed what he had said and then nodded slowly.

Letting out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding, Arin watched as Dan slid himself down from the sofa and moved to reposition himself in front of Arin. He reached forward and tentatively hooked his fingers in the waistband of Arin’s sweatpants and boxers, taking a quick steadying breath before he tugged. Arin lifted his hips to make it easier on Dan, watching as his friend dragged his pants midway down his thighs and then shuffled forward so he was positioned more between his spread legs. He leaned closer and took a shaky breath, his eyes flicking up to meet Arin’s as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of his friends cock.

Arin moaned, his eyes slipping closed for a moment as Dan took in more of his cock. He opened his eyes and pressed the start button on his controller, trying to pay attention to the game that had begun in front of him while Dan worked at covering his cock with his hot, wet mouth. He couldn’t help but glance down though when Dan moaned around his cock, drool slipping past his lips and coating the base of Arin’s dick. Dan’s eyes were closed now as he slowly bobbed his head, returning to the tip and swirling his tongue before he went lower, trying to press himself closer and closer to the base of Arin’s cock. His hands were splayed on each of Arin’s thighs, his fingers digging into the soft skin there as he thrust himself lower, trying to swallow as much of his friends cock as he could. He moaned around Arin’s dick again, causing the other to pant quickly to try and regain his breath.

Turning his attention back to the screen, Arin tried to focus on what his character was meant to be doing, making the player interact with other characters and objects in the area, but he couldn’t concentrate when Dan was moaning around his dick like that. His hands, which were resting atop Dan’s bobbing head, were beginning to shake as they held tightly to the controller and he grunted before thrusting his hips forward, causing Dan to splutter and choke for a moment. He lifted his head away and off of Arin, gasping in air while digging his fingers into Arin’s thighs, making him hiss at the pinpricks of pain. Dan panted, his chest heaving as he looked up at Arin through hooded eyes, his expression appearing almost angry except for the tell-tale sign of lust in his heated gaze. Arin smirked down at him, his cock twitching ever so slightly at the gorgeous fucking look Dan was giving him, and watched as Dan leaned back down and took his cock all the way down to the base.

Hissing in shock, Arin almost dropped the controller as his hands shot out to tangle in Dan’s wild mess of hair. He flung the controller to the side and buckled forward, fingers tangling in his friend’s hair while Dan’s throat constricted around the tip of his cock.

“Hnggn,” Arin groaned, thrusting his hips forward the best he could from his position before he leaned back, allowing Dan to come up for air. He gasped, spit coating his mouth and dribbling down his chin, before he took Arin’s dick back in his mouth and sucked hard on the tip, making Arin pant and moan.

“Dude, it’s full up, dude, it’s full up,” Arin stammered, using his grip in Dan’s hair to pull him further onto his cock. He muttered an, “Oh shit,” when Dan’s throat constricted around the tip of his dick again and he threw his head back on the sofa, thrusting forward. Dan struggled to move back a little, trying to breath with Arin’s cock stuffed in his mouth, and tightened his grip on Arin’s thighs before scrapping his nails down the tender flesh. Arin bucked his hips forward and Dan choked, reaching up to remove Arin’s hands from his hair quickly so he could lean back and catch his breath. He paused for a moment, holding Arin’s hands in his own which hovered by his messy hair, and breathed in quickly, trying to catch his breath while he could.

Placing Arin’s hands back in his hair, Dan leant forward and gripped Arin’s hips and squeezed before returning his wet mouth to Arin’s cock. He swallowed him up again but didn’t move and Arin realized what he meant. He tightened his grip in his friend’s hair and thrust forward, bucking his hips up into the wet heat of Dan’s mouth, muttering, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, _yeah_ ,” as he fucked into his friends mouth.

“Fuck you, yeah, fuck you, _fuck you_ , yeah, check this shit, fuck you, fuck you, f-fuck you,” he repeated without thinking, thrusting forward into Dan’s mouth each time he said the phrase. Dan moaned around hid dick and squeezed Arin’s hips, reaching one hand down to then lightly squeeze Arin’s balls. Arin’s hips stuttered for a moment, shakily continuing to mutter, “Fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you, fuck you, f-fuck you_ ,” while Dan squeezed his balls and moaned around and sucked at his cock.

“Hng, ungg,” Arin grunted on a thrust, exclaiming, “Blowing up all the way, all the way baby, all the way baby!”

Moaning loudly, Dan squeezed again on Arin’s balls and almost jumped in shock when Arin thrust forward and came down his throat, his hips bucking forward and pressing close so he could thrust his cock as deep down Dan’s throat as possible. Dan’s throat began to contract again around Arin’s dick as his come spurted out and hit the back of his throat, making him choke even as Arin held his head still.

“Hmng,” Dan groaned when Arin’s grip on his hair finally loosened, his hips bucking once before falling back so he was sitting on the sofa. Dan took in a quick breath but followed as Arin’s hands kept him in place on his softening cock. Dan’s nose was nestled in the pubes at the base of Arin’s dick, the wiry hair tickling his nose but he took slow, deep and even breathes through his nose as Arin murmured repeatedly above him, “Baby, baby, baby, _baby, baby, baby, baby_...”

Eventually Dan leaned back, Arin’s limp hands falling from his hair, and made a choked noise as he coughed to clear his throat. Arin’s cock was covered in spit and drops of come and when Dan looked up he noticed Arin was watching him intently. He coughed again, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and hide the flush spread across his cheeks. He coughed into the back of his hand and averted his eyes for a moment before looking back to see Arin smiling.

“Well,” Arin murmured, making Dan inhale sharply as his socked foot pressed against the straining tent in Dan’s jeans, “We better sort you out now.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
